Nico's story
by AlaskaForever
Summary: This story is focused on Nico and his chicks. It is about a journey of self-discovery, family, friendship and love. All set in the vibrant city of Rio de Janeiro, a classic type of stroy!
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's Story**

**When I first joined fanfiction I had seen the movie Rio on TV and I fell in love with the vibrant characters. This was originally going to be my first fan fic, but I cannot remember why this changed! Anyway Nico is one of my favourites and I wanted to focus this story on him and his chicks. Please feel free to review!**

Our story takes place one month after Jewel and Bleu had their chicks.

A yellow canary flew through the tranquil jungle and breathed in a lungful of sweet tropical air. "Rio is the place to be!" the pint-sized bird murmured happyily to himself as he listened to the soothing sounds of various birdsong. Morning sunshine peeked through the canopy and bathed everything in a gentle light. Arriving, at a sturdy mango tree the small bird landed outside and removed his bottle cap that he used as a hat, drum or if threatened a boomerang/weapon! Knocking politely on the top of the trunk the bird called in to the deep hollow "Bleu, Jewel anyone home?!". Suddenly, there was a flurry of excitement inside as three different shades of blue stormed from the entrance of the hollow, almost causing the calm bird to fall backwards off the tree. "Uncle Nico, Uncle Nico!" the young cerulean chicks chorused excitedly and they clung to their uncle as they circled around him. Chuckling, Nico smiled down at the fluffy chicks. "Hey Samba have you been practicing your dancing?" Nico asked and was genuinely taken aback when he saw how well Samba moved on the branch. "Does that answer your question?" Samba replied boldly and laughed as he dodged a playful (pretend) slap from his uncle's slim wing. "Sapphire how's my pretty lady doing then?" Nico inquired as he gently twirled Sapphire under his wing and in response to this Sapphire blushed and quietly addressed her uncle "I'm really well, thank you for asking". Finally, Nico turned to probably the shyest of Bleu's children, Azul. "How's it hanging Azul?" Nico asked quietly and he bent towards the tiny chick, who was a darker shade of blue compared to both of his siblings and parents. "Fine, I can't complain..." Azul replied awkwardly and Nico lightly ruffled his two feathers on the back of his head.

"Nico how are you?" Bleu asked surprised to see his friend. "Great... except I'm stressed about the eggs you know, they are due to hatch soon and..." Nico stopped mid-sentence as he spotted Jewel. He had to suppress the urge to narrow his eyes as he always did to his female fans or when he was introducing the song Hot Wings I wanna party! "Hello Mrs Gunderson, you are looking fine, I mean well!" Nico silently prayed that he wouldn't blush in front of a lady, especially a smoking one! "Skip the formalities Nico, it's cool, you can put your hat back on as well. Also, don't worry about your eggs everything will be just peachy!" Jewel placed a reassuring wing on Nico's back as she spoke. "I hope so..." Nico lowered his head and tried with all his might to prevent his legs from going shaky. "Yo, Nico, your wife needs you dude. The eggs are popping!" Pedro shouted as he flew past at what could resemble the speed of light. "What, you mean they are hatching, like right now!" Nico jumped up from the branch and hoped that the butterflies in his stomach would settle down soon. "No need to get jittery Nico, I'll come with you. Bleu be a dear and stay with the children" Jewel addressed Nico confidently and accepted his grateful and slightly watery smile. Bleu nodded and told his chicks to go back to sleep. "Oh... dad you know Rio birds do not sleep in the morning!" Sapphire whined as she started to clutch her dad's wing. "Yeah, they party all day and party all night!" Samba let out a squawk similar to Pedro's. "Okay... you have been spending way too much time with your uncle Pedro!" Bleu chuckled as he nudged his chicks in to the serenity of the shady hollow.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I have already wrote more for this story, so I will be quick to update, although I haven't completed it yet! Feel free to review. Any criticisms good or bad are accepted :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!**

Nico's felt his heart beat faster as he reached his home. Honey (Nico's wife) was lying on top of her eggs, keeping guard and her tiny frame tensed as she attempted to gaze outside, the low sun blinding her. "Who's there!" Honey questioned with a shaky voice. "Relax baby bird, it is your one true love, the wind beneath your wongs and your knight with his shiny bottle cap!" Nico said soothingly and he slowly edged his way in to the small opening of the hollow, trying not to startle his wife. "Nico you came!" Honey's voice filled with emotion and tears pricked her eyes as she closed them and shared a nuzzle with her hubby. Removing his hat and placing it on the peg that a woodpecker had crafted when they first moved in to their hollow, Nico gazed lovingly at his wife. Honey was purple, a pure shade of lavender with a white circle of feathers on her belly that would put the most beautiful snowflake to shame. Also, on the back of her wings she had an array of vibrant, exotic colours and she had black tips on her tail feathers. Nico thought she was the most beautiful bird he had ever been blessed to meet. The room started spinning and Nico drifted back to that fateful day when Honey came to the samba club.

Honey walked in to the club and gasped. The atmosphere was amazing and she had never experienced anything like it. "Nico my amigo! This is Honey, she is new to this part of Brazil and I was wondering if you would introduce her to the club and perform a special solo, since Pedro is sick today..." Rafael introduced the two canaries and noticed a light in Nico's eyes, which he had never noticed before. This must be true love... do not mess this up Nico by getting cocky, Rafael thought to himself and tried to hide his smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Honey and may I just say I hope you taste as sweet as your name sounds..." Nico whispered softly and he pecked the end of her wing. Honey puffed out her chest in indignation and quickly withdrew her wing. "Playing hard to get are we?" Nico cooed and winked before flying to the stage platform. Rafael put a wing on his head and sighed.

Over the years Rafael came to realise that Nico put on a fake facade, he exuded confidence, however on the inside he was quite a mellow bird, who struggled to express his feelings with words. Singing was the only way Nico could sincerely tell a girl how he truly felt. "Don't mess this up feather brain" Rafael whispered to himself and stood back as Nico began his introduction. "Listen up, we have a real Honey in the club tonight and let's show her some love because I don't think she knows how to party or samba!" Nico called out to the audience, who were pumped and Nico began his song. "**_Honey, Honey oh sugar sugar you are my candy girl and you got me wanting you!" _**Nico's voice floated around the club and some of the female parakeets began screeching. Ignoring them as he was in the zone Nico shimmied his way to Honey. Her eyes were sparkling or were they tears? Nico was shocked as Honey flew out of the club. "Yo, let's keep this party pumping, play some instruments DJ Dodo!" Nico ordered and the parrot quickly performed the request. "Honey, wait up I'm sorry alright!" Nico flapped his wings hard, trying to keep up with the athletic bird.

"How could you embarrass me like that?!" Honey's voice was laced with hurt and disgust. She quickly turned away from the obnoxious bird. "Wait, I never meant to hurt insult you... I just... I can't" Nico stammered and believed his tongue was completly and uttery tied. "I'm not interested in your pitiful excuses!" Honey dared not to turn round and look at Nico for she felt her heat might break. She hated to admit it, but she had felt an invisible spark between herself and Nico in that brief moment when she had been introduced by Rafael. However, that magic moment had been shattered in to a million pieces, that was now scattered in to the atmosphere, leaving a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Honey began to walk on the cracked pavement, which she though bitterly was how her heart probably looked on the inside (metaphorically speaking). Nico felt like kicking himself for being such a soulless idiot and in a spontaneous moment he began to singing.

**_Every part of my heart I'm giving out_**

**_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_**

**_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_**

**_And anyone who asks I'll let them know_**

As Nico sung the lyrics he closed his eyes and let the noted drift on the crisp night air.

_**She's the one, she's the one**_

_**I say it loud**_

_**She's the one, she's the one**_

_**I say it proud**_

Nico instantly opened his eyes at the beginning of these lyrics and gave his most charming smile at Honey, without (he hoped) coming across as smug. At this point Honey was watching in awe, her breath evapourating as her heart began to dance in her chest. Noticing this Nico skipped the next part of the song and went straight to the lyrics:

_**I'm telling the world that I've found a girl**_

Spreading his wings out wide, Nico attempted to emphasise this lyric (I'm telling the world) and was delighted when Honey gave a small giggle of approval as he pointed one wing at her when he sang 'That I've found a girl'.

_**The one I can live for, the one who deserves**_

Singing this part of the song Nico placed both his wings on his chest, were his heart was pounding, like a marching band. Before Nico could finish the song he was enveloped in a warm embrace that sent chills scurrying up and down his spine. Gently, he pushed Honey backwards and searched her eyes for forgiveness. "I don't know about your chat up lines or making the right first impressions, but by God you can sing!" Honey exclaimed and she bestowed a small peck on Nico's cheek making him blush. "I'm hoping to start again, how about a date and we will see where that will take us?" Nico asked, slightly embarrassed that his cool facade had deserted him. "Sure!" Honey replied breathlessly.

Cracking, this was the sound that broke Nico out of his sweet reminiscence. "Honey they are beautiful!" Nico whispered softly as he nuzzled Honey. Three bald chicks laid curled up in the nest, blind and vulnearable. Silently, Pedro landed on the branch outside and curiously observed the chicks. They look abnormal to me Pedro thought to himself. Nico smiled as if reading his best friend's thoughts "They won't grow their feathers until later" Nico explained and tried not to laugh at Pedro's thoughtful expression. Jewel wiped the tears from Honey's eyes and she placed a large wing on her tiny one. "Congratulations to both of you, I better get back to my chicks."Jewel spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the chicks and she flew from the nest. "See ya later at the club bro!" Pedro smiled at his friend, but Nico shook his head. "Sorry I can't I have to look after Honey, she's probably exhausted after caring for those eggs. Besides, I owe her one, after all she allowed me to continue performing at the club when really I should have been with her!" Nico apologised to his friend and was surprised that Pedro's eyes glinted with a hint of jealousy. "Fine, whatever, obviously you have new priorities now!" Pedro huffed and his harsh words stabbed at Nico's heart, which was currently swollen with pride. "Don't be a hater, Pedro!" Nico called after his friend, who had made a hasty exit from the nest. "It will take time for him to adjust to the fact you have a family to provide for." Honey reassured Nico and made herself comfortable before falling asleep. Nico sighed and could only hope that Honey was right.

**Me: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed**_** it. Poor Nico**_, **it appears Pedro is afraid of losing his best friend. Please feel free to review any criticisms good or bad are accepted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 I hope you like it :)**

A few weeks later, Pedro apologised to Nico for snapping at him. "I'm sorry... I'm really happy for you bro..." Pedro began awkwardly and Nico nodded his head. "I will be coming back to the club you know when the chicks are older" Nico explained as he saw Pedro's eyes light up. "Besides you are going to be their big uncle Pedro" Nico chuckled and added quickly "No offence intended" as Pedro crossed his wings. Despite, the fact that Pedro was a bit on the podgy side, the proud cardinal could still be sensitive about any hints concerning his weight. "Their feathers have started to grow and we have named them, so do you want me to introduce them again?" Nico changed the topic tactfully and relaxed a little as Pedro gave a sincere smile. "The black one with an orange beak is Zumba and I have a feeling his is going to be a rapper. Salsa is the dark orange one with a yellow beak and I believe he is going to inherit my singer talents! Finally, my little angel, Ria is the combination of Honey's vibrant feathers and she will probably be an all-round performer." Nico explained each of his chicks apperances and his aspirations for them in the near future. "In other words the skies the limit then!" Pedro said jokingly and gripped his friend's wing as it rolled in to a small fist. "On a more serious note Pedro, we need to find you a girl. A girl, who you can settle down with!" Nico pointed out mildly. "Settle down! You won't find this cardinal settled down around the time of Carnival!" Pedro exclaimed shocked at his friend's opinion, but couldn't help but laugh heartily. "Carnival aside. I'm serious Pedro... you deserve someone special to spend the rest of your days with." Nico said and was surprised when Pedro let out a loud laugh. "You seriously writing me off this early?!" Pedro patted his chest where his heart was and added "There is still a lot of stereo juice in the old ticker yet" and he smiled as his friend laughed. "I'll see you later then, Nico" Pedro addressed his friend and flew from the nest. Honey snuck up behind Nico and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Our chicks will soon be able to talk and play." Honey whispered excitedly and she gently brushed the chicks' heads with her wing. "Ready to explore the great outside world... Our tropical paradise known as Rio de Janeiro." Nico replied dreamily and he smiled at the beautiful lives he had helped to create.

**Me: Sorry that this chapter is quite short, I will try and make the next one a bit longer, although I haven't finished all of it yet, so please bear with me as I complete it. Please feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

Another couple of weeks had passed and Nico's chicks had flourished. They were developing their unique personalities and today was the day when they would learn how to fly. "Alright, these last couple of weeks you have been travelling on my or your mother's back and now it is time to take it to the next level" Nico explained as he quickly worked his way along the branch to exit their hollow. Following their father the chicks whispered between themselves. "The next level?" Salsa asked, confusion in his bright, amber coloured eyes. "Flying, to put it in a nutshell" Nico chuckled as his children's eyes almost popped out of their heads. "Flying!" they all chorused together at once and began jumping up and down on the branch. "Who's first?" Nico inquired and wasn't surprised to see Ria push her way forward. Ria was the adventurous one and she was incredibly bold. However, she had a kind and considerate heart and Nico couldn't help but melt when she batted her eyes filled with adoration for him. "Okay Ria spread your wings and move with the wind." Nico prepared Ria and showed her how to position her tail feathers. "Try to glide to the next branch or land on that rock down there" Nico suggested and secretly hoped Ria would listen to him instead of defying him. Ria took a deep breath and focused. Springing from the branch she spread her little wings as wide as physically possible. Everything was going great until Ria began to panic, she felt out of control and she was aware that her body was getting battered, harshly by the wind. Suddenly, she started to torpedo down towards the ground... She was going to crash! Without warning, Ria was jolted upwards and she felt a gentle pinching sensation around the back of her neck. Safely landing on the branch Nico let go of his daughter. "We all learn from our mistakes Ria, you were doing fine until you let your head take over" Nico smiled encouragingly at his daughter, praying that it wouldn't put her off. Zumba and Salsa started to laugh and Nico shot them a threatening look making them instantly fall silent. Ria's eyes narrowed in annoyance "What do you mean by let my head take over?!" Ria asked hotly, folding her wings across her chest defensively. "Like your uncle Rafael always says 'It's not what's in here, but what you feel in here'." Nico answered softly as he touched Ria's head and then her heart that was pumping furiously. "Whatever" Ria muttered crossly stumbling backwards and entering the hollow. Nico re-directed his attention to his sons. Salsa and Zumba jumped off the branch and after a small shaky start they were both flying with ease. "Yeah check us out!" Zumba cried happily. "Were air-borne!" Salsa stated and hi-winged his brother. Ria watched with a jealous expression and Nico approached her "Do you want to try again. I know you will get it this time." Nico attempted to coax his daughter out and when she refused a thought popped in to his head. Nico started to sing "**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller..._**" but Ria sighed and said in a matter of fact tone "No, dad singing only works on mum". Nico questioned his daughter flatly "So when the going gets tough... you end up sulking...". "Easy for you to say, you can fly and dance and sing. Heck, you can do anything!" Ria defended herself. How could she ever dare to fly again when she had a near to death experience?! "I'm not a superhero Ria..." Nico pointed out and was shocked at her daughter's view, he needed to become a better role model! "You are to all of your female fans..." Ria muttered under her breath, but Nico's sharp earholes picked up the quietest of sounds. "Excuse me..." Nico arched his eyebrows and gave Ria a warning look. Ria returned his stare, but she hopped in to the nest and began to shake. With fear or anger Nico could not phathom... Honey appeared with fruit and she called everyone in to the hollow for lunch. "So how is it going?" Honey asked brightly as everyone tucked in to the fruit with gusto, except for Ria, who held a blank expression on her face. Nico tactfully said "We will talk later baby bird..." as he noticed Zumba and Salsa were about to make a huge fuss of how they were flying and their sister wasn't. He didn't want to make Honey anxious or make Ria feel even worse about herself. After lunch, Nico and Honey sent the kids out to play and Ria had to hold on to Zumba as they flew down to the ground. Honey noticed this and looked at Nico with a serious expression of concern on her face. "She lost her confidence... She was the first to go and I'll tell you something she was going to be an amazing flyer. Ria has those natural instincts you know... Unfortunately, she panicked and now she doesn't even want to try!" Nico explain with an exasperated tone, placing a wing dramatically across his face. "Nico... what are we going to do." Honey asked uncertainly as she place a comforting wing on his back. Whilst they discussed possible options on how to deal with this situation, Zumba and Salsa were picking up Ria and flying her high in to the crystal clear skies. It took all of Ria's mustered courage to not scream and allow her brothers to see how they were petrifying her. At one point Zumba even went as far and soaring high in to the sky before dropping Ria "Have a nice trip sis!" he laughed jokingly, knowing Salsa was waiting to catch her. Ria couldn't help it the compressed air escaped from her lungs as she let out a high-pitched squeak of terror. Alerted, Honey and Nico simultaneously darted out of the hollow in response to one of their chicks' distress calls. Honey grabbed Ria and held her close once they were back on the branch. Ria cried in to her mother's feathers and began to shake, leaving Nico to deal with the boys. "What kind of ideas hae you got in your heads! Your sister needs to learn how to fly, yeah I know it is cool and fun, but ultimately you actually need it to survive. That was too cruel." Nico began trying to remain firm without flying of the handle and ending up shouting. "We were trying to help her... She might have actually tried to save herself if you let her" Zumba muttered, slightly shamed face, but one look at the thunder on the face of his dad made him gulp. Fear sprouted in Salsa's eyes and he was afraid of what his dad might do to them. Releasing his anger by breathing deeply, Nico addressed his son's sternly "You watch yourself, you hear?! I won't have you bully your sister, she needs you to be more supportive then ever. Alright... Now go apologise to her and don't even think about saying no!" Nico warned his sons, who solemnly nodded their heads. "Ria were are so sorry!" Salsa said and he felt guilty as he realised Ria was crying, which he had never seen before. "It was my fault Ria... I thought you were strong enough to handle it. I was only joking!" Zumba pointed out and smiled, trying to defend his actions. Honey glared at him and Zumba shivered and held a wing to his sister "We cool?" and Salsa quickly copied his brother. Ria held both of her brother's wings and gave them a watery smile, before pulling down hard on them. Zumba and Salsa protested as they clutched their wings in pain. "Now were even!" Ria said this with delight as she skipped around the hollow and laughed as her brothers started to chase after her. Honey and Nico sighed and shared a knowing look... the sooner Ria learnt how to fly the more peace and quiet they would have!

**Me: Poor Ria, but Nico and Honey have a point! Ria, Zumba and Salsa can then take their squabbles to the air! Anyway, please feel free to review.**


End file.
